A Dance Together
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: There's a school dance at Marinette's school making her hopeful that maybe she'll be able to score a single dance with Adrien. As the night progresses she realizes she won't just receive a dance together, but a single exchange of possible love. [[ONE SHOT, Adrinette]]
**AC:**

/This was a nice short story for someone who won my giveaway! She wanted Adrinette (Adrienette?) short story, so I decided to write what came to my mind! I hope you enjoy it and that it's up to your liking./

* * *

The long blue hair fell at her shoulders, the comb running through the hair enabling the skilled hands to put her hair in an up-do letting some of her hair fall in curls to her shoulders. A pin with a flower on the other end was placed in the back of her hair; and a can of sparkles was sprayed all around her making her shin like the radiant star she was. Opening her eyes, the beautiful sharp eyes stared into her mother's, she stepped backward hands clasped over her lips staring at the wondrous daughter of hers.

"Oh- my, hold on let me get your father—"Looking at the door on the ground she walked over to it calling for her husband;  
" **Tom!** Come up here please, and hurry!" The loud clomps of his shoes creaked on the stairs as Marinette's hand's fiddled in front of her feeling shy and bashful.  
Looking down at her purple shoes she gulped down a small breath, anxious at what they were so ecstatic about.

"Marinette, my little girl."

Her father's voice sounded soft and welcoming, making her head lift up from his touch on her cheek.  
"You look marvelous." Marinette smiled placing her hand over her dads letting through a small giggle, she felt happy- but more importantly she felt confident as _herself_.  
"Thanks Dad."  
The two parents held each other's hands, finally watching their baby girl turn around to stare at herself in the full length mirror.

The makeup of hers was light, yet making the features on herself pop like a flower, the purple radiant gown's fabric poof accentuated her small waist, settling itself at her knees. The fabric bow was wrapped around her waist, with its long tail hanging in the back. She felt lovely, rather- beautiful.  
This was the first school dance they were having, and she was ready to shin like the diamond she was.  
There was not going to be an akuma attack tonight, not if she could help it. Tonight was **her** night, and Ladybug wasn't going to make an appearance.  
Patting at the dress she felt butterflies jump inside of her stomach as she thought about possibly dancing with Adrien.

Clasping her hands against her cheeks she sighed, spinning around to look at her parents; whom pulled her in a longingly embrace.  
"You have fun my little Marinette." Sabine kissed her daughters cheek and they waved her off; Marinette held onto the new purple purse she was bringing with Tikki inside, and the usual necessities she needed.  
Opening the front door she peaked out hearing the music escalate from the school's front doors, shutting the door she began to walk slowly, very unsure as to whether or not she should be even going to this school dance.  
Was she overdressed? Under dressed?

Tapping her index finger at her lips she looking around for her friend Alya, spotting her she waved at her lightly running over.  
"Alya! You look so pretty." Marinette glanced her up and down happily, before finally she was pulled into for a hug;

"Says you Marinette, you look incredible." Pulling her back Alya admired the outfit chosen by the dark haired female. "Did you make that dress?"  
Managing a blush, Marinette looked away giggling; "I did, this is the project I've been working hard on." Her eyes traveled down at the light purple fabric that she now lightly tugged at nervously, she seemed to be the only one wearing a handmade outfit, but she did look definitely unique compared to the girls in her class that now filed in.

" _Adrien would have to be stupid_ _ **not**_ _to dance with you._ " Alya commented twirling her finger, gesturing to all of Marinette making her flail her arms in every direction thinking about dancing with Adrien yet again.  
"Do you really think so?!" Beaming at her best friend, Marinette's attention was grabbed by the sudden noise of girls screaming and sighing in an awestruck manner.  
Looking over at the black vehicle, out popped Adrien looking strikingly handsome as ever. Yanking at the bottom of his tux he fixed it waving at some of the females that swarmed around him.  
Waving off in Marinette's direction, she raised her hand about to wave when she felt Nino brush past her walking over to his best friend.  
Puffing a breath she looked over at Alya, gripping onto her elbow; "C'mon, let's go inside it's cold out here."

Alya exchanged the smile to her, as the two walked inside together where the noise of the soft playing music could be heard. Linking arms with her friend she walked over to the refreshments table to get a drink of punch.

"This looks like a nice dance." Alya commented staring at the doorway, noticing Nino and Adrien walking in together. She glanced over at Marinette slyly, whom was hunched over the punch bowl pouring herself a drink.

"Yeah- it really is a nice dance." Marinette stood to her full height holding the two cups on her hand, she extended her hand to where Alya was feeling her hand brush across her own where she took the cup.

"Maybe we should dance?" Marinette questioned her best friend, pressing the plastic cup to her lips about to taking a sip.

" **Sure** \- why don't we?" The deeper voice of _non_ -Alya question, making Marinette jump to look over where her _friend_ was supposed to be.  
Adrien instead took her place and was holding the cup she gave him, he looked so attractive this close as he did far away at his vehicle.

"A-ah." Marinette couldn't make out any possible words to exchange to him, so she technically asked him to dance?!

Adrien placed down his cup to the side, as he lightly bowed his head extending his hand to her; "May I have this dance **my lady?** "

' _Such a Chat Noir thing to say…._ Marinette thought to herself; finally putting down her own cup she hesitantly put her hand into his, the face of hers beaming with embarrassment.

"You _may_."

Adrien glanced up smiling more happily if anything, to which he stood and escorted her to the dance floor where the DJ began to play a slow song after the upbeat songs.  
Marinette twirled onto the stage from her partner as the crowd of kids began to circle the two of them watching.

Adrien placed his hands onto her waist gently and slide his free hand up her arm to entangle their fingers together. Moving back and forth with her they started off slowly, trying to figure out the rhythm within one another's movements. They couldn't break their gaze from the other, their eyes were so locked in.

"You look stunning tonight Marinette.." Adrien whispered to her, the piano music that played from the loud speakers was nearly silenced, as all they could hear was their own voices.  
The next breath Marinette took was nearly evaporated from his comment, stunning was such a big word to use on someone like her.  
Bending her backwards, Adrien's hands slid against her back spine where they lingered for a moment. Marinette managed to croak the next words out of her lips.

"Thank you.." Tipping her head forward she felt herself moving closer to his lips, until she was snapped back from him sending herself into a twirl around him.  
Adrien's hand gripped her own hand, putting distance between the two as they were stretched out with the length of their own arms.

The crowd grew larger around the two, seeing as the dancing between them was like two partners meant for each other. The next motions given by themselves was as if they knew their own posture perfectly. The blonde and blue haired female walking around the other staring intently as they circled.  
Adrien held out his hand making Marinette hold onto it once more, where he pulled her forward, making her foot hit against his extended knee to jump into the air spinning.  
Holding his hands upward he caught her letting his strong arms continue to hold her into the air as she looked below him.

"Adrien.." She whispered between her lips, as he slowly brought her down holding her petite body against his own, her arms retracted to her chest. The heart of hers pounding loudly like a drum, her breath was slow and steady however. Feeling his left hand still wrapped around her waist, his right hand found its way under her chin, where he slowly lifted her head to stare into his face.

"Marinette.." He mimicked back in the same whisper to her, moving in closer to her he smiled seeing her sky blue eyes sparkle just like the star she was.

"They're all looking at **you**." Marinette said feeling all of her class mates eyes admiring the handsome blonde that held her In a tight embrace.

" _No_ — they're all looking at **you**."

Each lingering moment between them grew longer and longer the more they moved with the song, Adrien leaned forward pressing his lips against her cheek, sending shrills down her spine nearly melting within the sudden kiss on her cheek. It felt like a dream come true, to be kissed on the cheek from the model. Maybe it was just as good as a kiss she would hopefully receive.  
The kids that had once surrounded them on the dance floor in a circle now began to dance themselves. The school set off sparks of party poppers that danced within the air settling themselves around the two that was held in a tight embrace.  
Pulling away Marinette smiled, letting through a small giggle of pure bliss; seeing as Adrien's cheeks now expressed the same faint blush her own pale cheeks did; clearly his sudden action also made him nervous. Or maybe it was- the possible _crush_ he had for her.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Mari." Adrien's hands slid from her waist until he gripped her right hand kissing the tops of her fingers softly between the smooth kiss.  
Looking up at her she stared back at him trying to figure out this sudden demeanor and whom it reminded her of.

"Mhm.." She spoke back in a long voice feeling her mind spin on so many questions and things, she couldn't believe she was dancing with Adrien, and that he kissed her on the cheek, and on her hand. This night was definitely about to get better the more it progressed.  
Adrien stood and looked out at the teachers that watched the children carefully, looking back at the blue haired female he smirked;

"What do you say we go to the _Pont Des Arts_?" The blonde questioned Marinette who nodded back, staring in a sudden awe-struck. The love place on earth where you place your locket on the bridge, the only place in Paris two people in love go.

" **I'd love too**."

" _Let's get going then.._

 **Princess**."


End file.
